Le Héros et la Grenouille
by menthe07
Summary: Deku ne savait pas trop pourquoi, ni comment, mais il avait une grenouille belliqueuse juste en face de lui. Elle n'est pas blonde à proprement parler, alors il se dit qu'il ne risque pas grand-chose en l'embrassant. Ou quand Izuku Midoriya fait des rêves un peu... étranges... (Attention, ramassis de conneries ! Rated T pour language)


**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Au revoir/J'en sais trop rien,**

 **Je crois que j'ai un gros problème avec Boku no Hero Academia... J'aurais aimé pouvoir profiter de ces vacances pour m'attaquer à une autre fic, mais la seule chose que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est cet espèce d'OS plus ou moins humoristique et particulièrement court. (Et douteux aussi... Enfin, ça c'est normal).**

 **Le concept de la robe part d'un gros délire (quelqu'un devrait se sentir visé... Je dis ça, je dis rien...). Mais avouez qu'on a tous un jour rêvé de voir Kacchan en robe... Si, si ! Vous aussi ! Je ne suis pas non plus la seule personne bizarre du monde, hein** **(du moins je ne crois pas...) !**

 **Autrement Boku no Hero Academia appartient à Horikoshi. Enfin, je crois (possiblement).**

* * *

«Bon tu m'embrasses ou merde ?!»

Deku cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises en portant son attention sur la minuscule grenouille qui lui faisait face. Elle avait un air contrarié qui lui semblait étonnement familier mais il ne s'y attarda pas, trop concentré sur l'étrangeté de la situation.

«On embrasse pas les inconnus, si ? tenta le petit brun.

-Ch'uis pas un inconnu, enculé ! s'énerva le batracien en s'agitant.

-Ah ? Bon eh bien c'est d'accord.»

La grenouille prit un air satisfait tandis que Deku se penchait et déposait délicatement ses lèvres sur ce qui semblait être la bouche de la créature. Quelques secondes et un pouf plus tard, il se retrouvait sur le cul. Littéralement.

«Ka... Kacchan ?

-Ta gueule le nerd.

-Mais... M-Mais..., tenta pitoyablement le brun. T-Tes vêtements...

-Quoi ?! Elle est moche ma robe ?!

-C'est que...

-Comme si les roturiers y connaissaient quelque chose de toute façon ! Quand on sait pas on ferme sa gueule !»

Deku referma la bouche qu'il avait ouverte pour faire glisser son regard sur son ami ou plus précisément sur la tenue qu'il portait. Une robe. Une putain de robe d'un jaune surnaturel. Presque aussi jaune que l'étrange couronne qui ornait ses cheveux désordonnés. Il aurait voulu se foutre de la gueule du blond, mais était en réalité bien trop absorbé par la contemplation des jambes musclées qu'il devinait sous le tissu qui avait le bon goût de perdre en opacité à mesure que la robe tombait. D'ailleurs la traîne était quasiment invisible... Très girly.

«Si je peux me permettre... C'est un peu dépassé comme tenue.»

Kacchan haussa un sourcil. Ah bon. Et une seconde plus tard ils se retrouvaient devant un immense magasin aux couleurs flashys. Deku grimaça légèrement en se relevant.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda-t-il le plus doucement possible.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Hein ?

-Mes fringues ne te plaisent pas salope ? Eh bien je m'en branle totalement ! Ce n'est certainement pas pour toi que je vais me chercher une nouvelle tenue pétasse !» s'énerva le blond en se baissant légèrement pour se masser les pieds (visiblement porter des talons était plutôt douloureux, même pour une princesse comme Katsuki), tandis que Deku vérifiait avec empressement qu'il ne s'était pas lui-même transformé en femme quelque part dans tout ce bordel.

«Alors ? Elle me va bien ?»

Izuku hocha frénétiquement la tête. Bien. Très très bien même. Délicieuse robe qui dévoilait la quasi-totalité des jambes bronzées de Katsuki tout en mettant en valeur ses hanches sèches et sa taille délicatement marquée.

Par contre le nœud crème qui ornait son torse était carrément niais.

«Le nœud...

-Quoi le nœud ? T'as un problème avec mon nœud connard ?! l'agressa le jeune homme en le foudroyant du regard.

-N-Non c'est très mignon...

-Tu trouves ? T'as aucun goût mon pauvre, c'est complètement tarte ce truc !»

Dépité, Izuku s'installa sur une des chaises du magasin tandis que Kacchan se tournait et se retournait en face de l'immense miroir. Le brun contempla un instant son ami, appréciant la manière dont son corps s'enroulait sous le tissu. Son regard dériva sur le visage courroucé du blond et ses sourcils froncés. Il sourit.

«Les robes te vont très bien...»

Katsuki se retourna lentement. Très lentement. Et finalement son visage s'illumina d'un sourire reconnaissant qui manqua de provoquer l'arrêt du pauvre petit cœur de ce cher Izuku.

«Merci !»

Deku hurla. Bordel de cul, que venait-il de se passer au juste ?!

«Izuku, mon chéri ! Tu vas bien ? demanda une voix féminine avec empressement tandis que le petit brun essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

-Je... Je... Kacchan... La robe... bégaya le jeune homme tremblant.

-Izuku... reprit la voix. Tu as juste fait un cauchemar, calme-toi trésor.»

Le brun se retourna péniblement pour apercevoir le visage anxieux de sa mère. Il se détendit. Il avait simplement fait un mauvais rêve. Un très mauvais rêve où Kacchan était soudainement devenu sexy et doué de politesse.

Seigneur, dire que le blond l'avait remercié. Et la robe, la robe !

Il allait définitivement mourir, il ne pouvait pas survivre après avoir eu une telle vision. Kacchan allait s'introduire dans son esprit et en fouiller les moindres recoins pour découvrir toute la vérité. Et ensuite, il allait le tuer... Le faire cuire au-dessus d'un immense brasier tout en bouffant des chamallows. À la fraise. Et en ricanant sombrement.

Sa vie était foutue.

En poussant un soupir, le jeune homme se tourna et tira sa couverture à lui pour se réinstaller correctement. Et quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour au pays des rêves.

«Dis-moi un peu sale nerd... Je rêve ou tu viens de m'abandonner comme une traînée ?!»

Izuku déglutit. Leva les yeux vers son ami qui avait revêtu un étrange costume sadomasochiste. En cuir. Avec le fouet et tout.

Et ses fesses, aussi.

Il hurla.

Sa vie était foutue.


End file.
